Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display device for an automobile.
A conventional head-up display device for an automobile, for example, the display outlined in Japanese Utility Model Publication of Unexamined Application No. SHO-61-119833, comprises a light-emitting display body provided in the instrument panel and a reflecting mirror which reflects the light display of the light-emitting display body onto the front window panel.
However, with such conventional technology the position of the reflecting mirror is fixed. Therefore, the position on the front window panel of the displayed image is also fixed. A problem therefore results inasmuch as it is impossible to adjust the reflected display to a position desired by the driver.